balada praktek PKK
by hi commc
Summary: Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke lagi praktek PKK bikin sambel goreng tempe nih! Intip-intip ngapain aja yuk! SasuNaru selamanya! RnR, eh?


Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Misstypo betebaran, EYD rada kacau, gajeless, abal, humor kaga ngena, SHOUNEN-AI! Maaf, kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca! ^^

Balada Praktek PKK

doradora dongdong

Suatu pagi yang cerah di SMP Konoha. Siswa-siswi mengobrol dan bercanda dengan santainya, OB yang lagi bersih-bersih, dan guru-guru yang asyik ngrumpi atau ngegosip. Haaah.. Damainya..

"GRUSAAK..!"

"PRANG..PYAAAR!"

Ralat, pengecualian untuk kelas 2-2 yang lagi persiapan praktek PKK. Terlihat jelas kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di sana, seperti : wajan jatuh, bumbu-bumbu dapur betebaran nggak jelas, piring pecah, dan... seorang bocah laki-laki yang nyusruk di depan pintu kelas.

"Ya ampun, Naruto!" teriak Gaara lebay. "Bego banget sih..." lanjutnya innocence.

"Anjrit banget lu, temennya jatuh malah nggak nolongin!" teriak Naruto kesel.

"Hehe.. Sorry, sorry! Lagian ceroboh banget sih! Bisa-bisanya kepeleset sampe nyusruk gitu!" Gaara ngakak ngelihat tampang Naruto yang ancur sehabis 'ciuman' sama lantai.

"Nggak tau nih! Dih, bumbu-bumbu masaknya pada jatuh semua..." Naruto mengambil bumbu-bumbu dapur miliknya yang tercecer akibat jatuh tadi. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada pecahan-pecahan piring yang ada di depannya. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

"Hiks..hiks.. Piringnya.. Piringnya.. HUWAAA! PIRING SAJINYA PECAH! HUWAAANG~ " tangisan Naruto yang ih-so-waw cemprengnya membuat seluruh kelas tutup kuping. Tak terkecuali Gaara yang ada di sampingnya.

"Woi, Nar! Nangisnya biasa aja kali!"

"Huwee~ ta-tapi..Tapi-" kali ini Naruto pasang tampang (sok) imut. Gaara mau muntah ngelihatnya.

"Oi, dobe. Nggak usah nangis! Cengeng banget jadi cowok!" perhatian Naruto teralih pada seorang cowok emo di depannya. "C-cih, siapa yang kau panggil dobe, hah? Dasar teme!"

Cowok emo berambut pantat ayam yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha hanya tersenyum licik ke arah Naruto. "Ya udah, padahal gue mau minjemin piring saji. Kebetulan bawa dua.. Yaaah, nggak jadi deh!" kata Sasuke sok jual mahal.

GREP

Naruto menarik ujung seragam Sasuke. Udah ke-geer-an nih, Sasuke! Pede banget yak! #plaak.

"Eeeh, bukan gitu! Etoo, beneran mau minjemin gue piring saji? Ah,maaf deh tadi ngebentak segala! Ya? Ya? Pleaseeee... Sasuke Uchiha yang paling baik, pinter, cakeeeppp... *diam-diam Naruto ngambil tak kresek lalu muntah* " Sasuke lumer juga ngelihat jurus puppy eyes andalan Naruto. "Apaboleh buat! Gue pinjemin! Jangan sampai pecah ya!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

"Dih, sinetron Indonesia banget!" cibir Gaara.

"Eh.. Gaara?"

"Apa?"

"Dari tadi gue nahan muntah, temenin ke WC yuk!"

"Ogah! Sendiri aja!" Gaara ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Naruto. " Oh ya, jangan lupa beresin pecahan piringmu! Awas aja kalo kabur!" kali ini Gaara beneran ninggalin Naruto yang lagi jawdrop.

Pelajaran PKK dimulai jam ke-3. Tsunade sensei memasuki kelas dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. "Yak, anak-anak! Kali ini kita akan masak sambel goreng! Udah bawa bahan-bahannya?"

"Sudah, sensei!"

"Bagus-bagus.. Sekarang bawa bahan-bahan dan alat masak kalian ke ruang masak! Hati-hati ya!"

Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 2-2 mulai membereskan alat dan juga bahan memasak untuk dibawa ke ruang masak. Sebelum itu, lihat pembagian kelompok yuk!

Kelompok 1 : Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru

Kelompok 2 : Naruto, Neji, Kiba

Kelompok 3 : Sakura, Ino, Shino

Kelompok 4 : Hinata, Ten-ten, Lee

Kelompok 5 : Sai, Temari, Choji

-de-el-el, saya lupa nama ninja seangkatan naruto-

"Woi, Nar! Katanya elo mecahin piring saji ya?" tanya Kiba yang datang entah dari mana.

"He'em. Tadi kepeleset. Lihat nih.. Jidat gue sampe merah!"

"Gua nggak tanya jidat lo, bego!" kata-kata Kiba barusan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Sakura. "E..eeh, maksud gue jidat Naruto, bukan jidat elu, Sakura!" ralat Kiba.

"Iya, gue mecahin piring! Tapi tenang aja, teme udah minjemin piring kok!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir kuda dan Kiba hanya sweetdroped.

"Ya udah! Ayo! Neji udah nunggu di sana!" ujar Kiba lalu membantu membawa barang-barang Naruto.

"Yosh! SEMANGKA! SEMANGKA untuk kita semua!" teriak Naruto over pede.

"Woi, suara lu udah tau cempreng, nggak usah pake tereak segala!" protes Neji.

"Hehe.. Kan biar semangat!"

"Semangat apaan.. Denger suara lu, gue jadi nggak mood buat masak!" ujar Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Eeehh?"

TRENG TRENG (?)

Tsunade memukul-mukul panci (?) untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya. "Yak! Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Tsunade sok asyik. "Sudah, sensei!"

"Bagus, kalian diberi waku 60 menit untuk memasak sambel goreng. Waktunya dimulai dari..." Tsunade pasang tampang serius ala chef J*na di Mast*r Chef. "Sekarang!"

Semua kelompok bergegas memulai acara masak-memasak mereka. Ada yang nyalain kompor, meracik bumbu, ataupun menggoreng tempe dan kacang.

"Kiba, lu aja yak yang ngiris bawang! Gue bagian masak!"

"Emoh! Lu kudu bantuin ngiris bawang sama bahan-bahan lainnya! Si Neji udah nggoreng tempe sama kacang!"

"Hahieee..?" ucap Naruto pasrah.

Begitulah kelompok 2 yang kemampuan memasaknya diragukan. Apalagi Naruto, makanannya kan ramen cup terus! Mana pernah masak! *dihajar Naru*

Coba kita lihat kelompok satu...

"TEEK.. TEEK.." jari-jari lentik Gaara sedang mengiris bawang satu persatu. Rupanya sudah terbiasa masak di rumah! (sumpe lo?)

Sasuke lagi menggoreng tempe yang sudah dipoong kecil-kecil sama ibunya di rumah. Digoreng sampai benar-benar kering! Pas lagi ngelihat Shikamaru yang asyik molor, mau nggak mau Sasuke keki jadinya. Yang lain pada sibuk masak, eh dia molor! "Woii, Shikamaru! Molor terus! Kerja woi, kerja! Kalo nggak, gue coret nama lu dari daftar kelompok!"

Sekelas pada cengo liat Sasuke yang biasanya cool jadi teriak-teriak alay. Sakura dan Ino sampai ilfeel dibuatnya. Naruto hanya bisa ngebatin, "Tuh kan.. Teme jadi alay!"

Shikamaru yang asyik molor terpaksa bangun gara-gara teriakan Sasuke. "Ck, mendokusei.."

Begitulah, selain 2 kelompok di atas, kelompok lainnya memasak dengan tenang dan penuh perhatian (?). Ada Hinata yang lagi motong cabe, Choji yang comal-comel tempe goreng, Sakura yang lagi ngegoreng kacang, dan banyak lagi.

"Yak, waktu kalian tinggal 30 menit lagi!" teriak Tsunade sambil ngelirik jam tangannya.

"UAPAAAH?"

"Budeg ya? Waktu kalian tinggal 30 menit lagi!" ulang Tsunade.

"Ih, sensei curang! Perasaan waktunya baru bentar deh!"

"Terserah gurunya dong! Ah, waktu kalian tinggal 28 menit!"

Seluruh kelompok langsung kalang kabut begitu mendengar sisa waktu yang diumumkan Tsunade. Mast*r Chef banget! (author korban tayangan Mast*r Chef)

"Naruto, Kiba! Bumbunya udah belum?" tanya Neji yang lagi nggoreng tempe.

"Udah! Cepetan dong yang nggoreng!" jawab Kiba sekenanya, padahal ngiris bawang dan bumbu lainnya dari tadi nggak kelar-kelar.

Selesai nggoreng tempe, Neji mulai memasak sambel goreng. Dimulai dari marah-marah sampai mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto dan Kiba yang nggak kelar-kelar. Naruto dan Kiba aja nggak nyangka Neji pinter masak! Ya udah, mereka berdua hanya mengikuti saran dan perintah Neji.

"Kiba, ambil asem jawa!"

"Roger!"

"Naruto masukkin bahan-bahannya!"

"Siap!"

Memasak sambel goreng berjalan lancar seiring dengan arahan dari Neji. Kiba dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega. "Untung Neji bisa masak..."

"Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi!" teriak Tsunade nista.

"Eh? Cepet banget waktunya! Kiba bantu gue bikin sajiannya! Naruto masak ya! Jangan ditinggal! Nanti gosong!"

"Siaaaapp!"

Akhirnya Naruto sendirian saja memasak sambel goreng. Sesekali icip-icip, siapa tahu ada bumbu yang kurang atau kelebihan. Ia melirik ke kelompok Sasuke dan menemukan sebuah keganjilan di sana. "Eeeh? Kok cuma Sasuke aja?" batin Naruto cengo. "Jangan-jangan Shikamaru dan Gaara bikin sajian juga! Wah, sialan! Mereka udah janjian rupanya!"

Setelah dirasa matang, Naruto mematikan api di kompor dan menunggu Neji dan Kiba datang membawa piring serta hiasannya. Selagi menunggu, rupanya Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Heh, dobe.. Gimana masaknya?"

"Ah, lumayan. Si Neji bisa masak, sih!"

"Tempatku juga Gaara jago banget yang masak! Enak lho!"

"Tempatku juga enak!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Cicip aja kalo nggak percaya!"

"Hehe, oke." Sasuke mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya.

"Gimana rasanya, teme? Enakkan? Tempatmu kalah pasti!" kata Naruto pede.

"Manis.. "

"Eh?"

"Manis.. Kayak yang bikin" Sasuke mulai nggombal sama Naruto (mumpung berduaan).

Naruto hanya gelagapan saat Sasuke bilang 'manis' kepadanya. Tanpa disadari, mukanya juga ikut memerah."Dih, apaan sih! Gombal deh!" Naruto membuang muka.

"Biar deh, gombal. Yang penting elo suka!"

"Pe-de! Siapa juga yang suka sama elo!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke membalik badan Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kalau nggak suka, kenapa mukamu merah?" Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai...

"NARUTO! MASAKNYA UDAH SELESAI?"

"SASUKE CEPET TARUH SAMBEL GORENGNYA DI PIRING!"

Sasuke mendeath glare Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara yang dengan sengaja mengganggu momen indahnya bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto? Hanya menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah akibat ketauan sama teman-temannya mau ciuman.

"Whaha, Sasuke! Nafsu banget! Inget, masih di sekolah!" cibir Shikamaru dan mendapat hadiah lemparan telenan dari Sasuke.

"Idih, Naru~ Udah segitunya ya sama Sasuke? Cie.. cie..!" sekarang giliran Gaara yang ngeledek Naruto. "A-apaan sih.."

"WOI, MURID-MURID DONGDONG! WAKTU MASAK UDAH HAMPIR HABIS! KALIAN MAU NGGAK DAPET NILAI APA?" teriak Tsunade dengan aura membunuh di belakangnya.

"Huwaaa, ampuun Tsunade-sensei! Udah selesai kok!" kedua kelompok langsung menata sambel goreng buatan mereka di piring saji yang sudah dihias.

"Voilaa~ Jadilah sambel goreng tempe! Yeei! Guru-guru sampe memuji lho!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Yayaya! Lagian tempet gue juga dipuji guru kok!" balas Sasuke nggak mau kalah.

"Huuh.. Ikut-ikut!"

"Biarin.."

"..."

"Hn, Naruto? Kenapa? Kok diem?"

"Etoo, makasih udah minjemin gue piring saji.. Uhm, sebagai balasan.. Elo mau pergi ke bioskop nggak, besok Sabtu?"

Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto. Yaah, dia nggak berharap dapat balasan dari Naruto sih. Tapi jarang-jarang Naruto ngajak kencan duluan. "Tentu. Gue mau, dobe!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kita impas! Gue nggak mau punya utang! Apalagi sama elo, teme!" Naruto sudah bersiap-siap ngacir, sebelum tangan Sasuke merengkuhnya. "Mau ke mana, dobe?" Naruto merinding mendengar nada bicara Sasuke.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu ke bioskop. Kita bisa ke rumahku untuk bersenang-senang.. Kufufufu~" Sasuke tersenyum mesum layaknya nanas mesum dari KHR..

"Eeeehhh?" Naruto hanya pasrah saat Sasuke membawanya ke rumah.

-Fin-

Gaje ya? Aneh? Garing? Iya, emang! *didepak*

Konbanwa, minna-san!

Saya author baru di fandom Naruto. Ralat, sebenarnya sudah dua tahun lalu, tapi beda akun.

Dan ini fanfic pertama saya sekian lama setelah meninggalkan fandom Naruto. Dan dengan pairing favorite saya : SASUNARU! Yeaaah, sekali SasuNaru tetap SasuNaru!

Maaf aneh dan gaje. Saya dapat inspirasi dari kedua temen saya yang lagi praktek masak sambel goreng. Hahaha, lucu deh. Bagi yang bersedia silahkan review fic ini untuk memberikan saran dan kritik kepada saya. Arigato!


End file.
